hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Westminster
The City Of Westminster is a fanmade character of the series Hetalia: Axis Powers. She is a London, capital city of England, UK; borough occupying much of the central area of Greater London, including most of the West End. It is located to the west of and adjoining the ancient City of London. She is an Inner London borough and was created in 1965 when Greater London was established. At her creation Westminster was awarded city status, which had been previously held by the smaller Metropolitan Borough of Westminster. Her city is divided into 20 wards, each electing 3 councillors and covers all or part of the following areas of London. Her name is Liliana Rose Scarlet Kirkland (リリアナローズスカーレットカークランド, Ririana Rōzusu Kāretto Kākurando) Roleplay page. You can roleplay with me. -Rigi This OC belongs to Rigi-san and StrawberryGet on DeviantART. Please do not use or claim as yours. Personality and Interests Since she is a London borough, London is fancy and well established she tends to be presentable She has a childish manner and into childish things though at sometimes she acts serious and like an adult should be. She is more of a shy, timid, cowardly girl and crys over smallest things like when she gets mistaken as London. She normally stays indoors in her flat usually cooking scones, baking cookies or doing paperwork other cities get her to do. Her favourite tea is all the types, but she likes it strong. She usually passes out from drinking her normal dose of tea. Surprisingly she eats England's scones and says that people don't have a taste in good food. Burnt or not she still love scones. She loves cooking and has a race with the country who can cook scones the quickest taking the more care and love in it. She has a pet rabbit called Rose, since the country's national flower is the rose. Usually in her free time she plays with Rose. She sometimes or mostly rarely uses British vocabulary, but when she does uses it she tends to be really angry. She would use 'bloody', 'prick' or 'cunt', not that kind of gentle insults like 'git'. Her interests include literature, collecting information, gardening and leisure. She can be described as 'spacey' because of her work she does, she thinks of ideas of writing something like a book, fiction or non-fiction or a poem. She normally tends to be distant and do things on her own. Appearance She has long bright platinum blonde hair that is usually in two braids or in a French plait or not, some strands of her hair in a braid. Her eyes are bright green just like an emerald orb. She is really short for her age too. She is always seen in a dress or a skirt. She doesn't wear them too short, because honestly she doesn't want to attract people and admire her. She has a whole set of pinafore dresses, and high-heeled ankle/knee boots. Along with that she wears lots of different styled tights. She wouldn't really go to meetings, but if she did she would wear England's uniform, a green jacket, a brown Sam Browne belt, greens trousers tucked into her boots, an off-white shirt, a ties that's a shade of green slightly darker than her uniform and so on. During the summer she would wear a cool baby blue dress, a sunhat and some Prussian blue flats. During the winter she would wear a pair of shorts with tights, a red wolly jumper, fluffy white boots, a red scarf and mittens if it just snowed. sometimes when she goes out she wears something completely different to what she would normally wear. Punkish like, just like England. Like Country, like city. Relationships England Westminster refers England as her big brother, and England refers to her as a little sister but they are just really father and daughter most likely. She enjoys teaching him how to cook, and not burn food. However she fails. She also enjoys practicing magic with him, but stays out of the way when it involves curses or black magic. When England gets bored, she normally finds a couple of really old books and gives him them to read. Normally when England doesn't have a meeting, Westminster would normally sets tea parties with a load of stuffed animals and Rose. Who doesn't love tea anyway? Westminster normally defends England whenever his cooking gets insulted. "You have no taste", or "You're cursed from your land's cooking! That's why it tastes so horrible to '''you'."'' she says. America Westminster and America's friendly relationship is like a married couple arguing together; like when they argue about which one is the best coffee or tea. She always wins since America then gives up in defeat. England would than praise himself and his city. Westminsters likes making jokes about America but than stops half way through just to act mature. Category:City Category:Female Category:Female Characters Category:British Category:Character Category:Cities Category:City State Category:OC Category:Accurate Category:Territories Category:Europe Category:Original character Category:Kingdom Category:MakeCandyNotWa